


thinking of you

by Murf1307



Series: XMA Fic Bingo Fics [30]
Category: X-Men: Apocalypse (2016)
Genre: Best Friends, Cuddling & Snuggling, Everybody Lives, Everyone Thinks They're Together, F/F, Nobody is Dead, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 19:39:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7654117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murf1307/pseuds/Murf1307
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jean knows that everyone can see how interested she is in Jubilee.  She just doesn’t know what to do about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	thinking of you

**Author's Note:**

> bingo prompt: 'everyone thinks we're doing it'

“I know, it’s silly,” Jubilee says, her head on Jean’s stomach.  “It’s like I can’t be friends with a girl without people talking, just ‘cause I’m a lesbian."

Jean sighs.  “I know.  It isn’t fair to you.  You should be allowed to have friends."

Not that she’d mind if she _was_  with Jubilee.  She won’t admit it, and she knows Jubilee has thought about it — Jubes thinks as loud as her clothes most of the time.  

But she hasn’t made a move, and Jean knows she would have by now, if she wanted to.

“Yeah.”  Jubilee nods a little.

They’re sprawled out on the floor of one of the rec rooms, and it’s late.  Scott and Kurt and Peter and Warren and Ororo have all vanished to wherever they’re going to sleep tonight — she knows Kurt in particular tends to sleep in random crannies of the mansion, and Warren follows Kurt around like a guard dog, so who knows?

She could, conceivably, if she thought to look.

She won’t, though.  She’s too comfortable here, as one hand absently curling fingers in one of Jubilee’s pigtails.

“Don’t be a lesbian, Jean.  It’s more trouble than it’s worth, most of the time."

“You don’t mean that."

Jubilee laughs a little.  “You’re cheating.  You always cheat."

“I just know you, Jubes."

“Yeah."

There’s a beat of quiet, and Jean exhales.  “I don’t care, you know.  That they think we’re together.”  She wishes they were, in fact, but she can’t exactly say that.

“You’re too good to me,” Jubilee murmurs.  “Best friend I’ve ever had."

“The feeling’s mutual,” Jean murmurs back, because it is.   _The_ feeling is mutual, if Jubilee just reached out to ask her.

Jubilee giggles a little, turns her head to face Jean.  “You’re too sweet, you know that?"

“Most people say I’m scary."

“Scary _beautiful_ , maybe.  Intimidating, sometimes.”  Jubilee reaches over and boops Jean’s nose.  “But, like, I _know_  you, so it’s different."

“I guess it is.”  

And she goes quiet again, heart only aching a little.

Soon enough, they both drift off to sleep.


End file.
